Forgotten Birthday Princess
by drinkingfiction
Summary: It was my birthday after all. Joe x Lilly ONESHOT


**Forgotten Birthday Princess**

**O N E S H O T**

I slumped into my seat during algebra class and stared at my bright yellow ratty, Chuck Taylor's converse. The white laces were coated with dirt stains and the soles were a tad filthy as well. My navy blue corduroy tapered leg jeans complimented my calves well that day and my hot pink, silver lettered sweatshirt with the writing, 'American Eagle,' was plastered in the bottom left corner in grungy letters with the eagle symbol right next to it. I looked at the ends of my hair, in side swept bands and light curls made this day a little extra special. That morning Miley came over to do my hair for me. It _was_ my birthday after all.

"Ms. Truscott, happy birthday." My algebra teacher, Mrs. Perks, spoke up in the middle of the class. She gave me a candy bar and a candy necklace, it reminded me of my elementary days. It scared me a morsel to know I was turning seventeen today, but my mind was on other things. In exactly 46 minutes I would be seeing my better half. The cute, romantic, funny Jonas Brothers, Joe Jonas. I smiled at the thought of him when the bell rang. It was now three o'clock and I didn't have to wait much longer.

"So what do you think Joe will do for your birthday? Nothing like he did for Valentines day for sure!" Miley giggled and nudged me. I smiled even wider remembering the last cupid's shining day when Joe spread out little notes everywhere I went that day with little surprises next to them or to lead me to them until the main event that night, which was asking me to a nice dinner in candlelight and asking me to be his official girlfriend… then obviously going to play a little Guitar Hero II at his house with his brothers, Nick, Kevin and Frankie.

"Lilly?" her petite hand waved in front of my face, bringing me back to earth.

"Yes?" I asked watched the ground as I walked, my pink metallic guitar shaped purse slung over my shoulder.

"I said! What do you think Joe will do for your birthday?" I contemplated this for a few minutes and looked at her, my face all scrunched up.

"I have no idea. Joe is his own. He'll do something creative for sure." I laughed and opened my locker.

"Happy birthday, loser." I heard a male voice say behind me, breaking me and my best friend's conversation, I turned around to face my other best friend, Oliver, his black hair was swept across his face and his backpack was swung over his shoulder holding out a balloon with the words, 'My best friend remembered my birthday. Don't mess." As well as a small gift basket of my favorite candies.

"Aww! Oliver, thank you so much! This really means a lot to me!" I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek gently.

"No problem." He shrugged and returned the hug. I giggled as I stared at the balloon.

"I will never know where you find these balloons…" my voice trailed off as I kept staring at it. Every year since Oliver and I had met back in sixth grade, he has always gotten me this adorable, creative, funny balloon. I hang them all up on my wall once they are deflated.

He smiled and walked across the hall to his locker, opening it and throwing many books into it. I turned back to Miley and beamed at her.

"Don't worry, Lils, my present…I'll give it to you very soon!" her smile was genuine and I loved how in that moment, every bit of the look on my face told my friends I adored them to pieces. I couldn't wait to tell JoeBro about my day.

- - - - - -

In exactly 3 minutes Joe is due for our weekly, Friday 'Loe' chill time. I looked at myself in the mirror and threw a few pieces of trash into the bin by my computer. I touched my hair and felt it's softness. I couldn't wait until Joe got here.

Seconds later, the door bell rang and I called for my mom not to get it. I opened the door and he flashed his dorky smile, as per usual.

"Ehh babe." He 'gangster talked' me and kissed my cheek, walking in.

"Hey." I said smoothly. He looked at my mom and waved lightly. She smiled knowingly and he sat down on the couch.

"Be right back." I told him, making my way, swiftly into the kitchen. I frowned flippantly wanting to know why I hadn't heard a happy birthday from him in the whole 40 seconds he was here.

"He'll say it. He's a guy. I'm sure he forgot for a couple of seconds." I nodded, knowing I was being dumb and spoiled. I grabbed two orange Gatorades and walked back into the living room to find him talking on the phone. The minute he saw me he said a quick bye and snapped the phone shut.

I raised an eyebrow and handed him his Gatorade, "What was that?" I asked quizzically.

"Nothin' you need to worry your pretty little head about." He told me, pinching my cheek jokingly. I smirked and sat down next him, grabbed the remote and fell into his warmth.

It was 20 minutes later and he still hadn't said a thing about the Lillz-a-Palooza! He was starting to worry me. I looked at the calender hanging on the wall making sure _I_ wasn't wrong about my own birthday. Again, realizing I was being stupid, I shrugged it off.

Joe's phone went off with a loud, "Bam to the boom to beat! He's beating down the door to get to me! My boyfriend is music!" I burst out laughing wondering why he had his ring tone was set to Music is My Boyfriend by Skye Sweetnam, being it was a song about your _boyfriend_ being _music_. He ignored the call once he read the I.D. and said, almost in a whisper, "I'll call them back."

"Explain." I said once the music was off.

"Explain what?" he asked.

"The ring tone." I said, still in a fit of giggles.

"Oh! That was Miley. She was messing with my phone the other day and changed the song to that for when she calls me." _What?_

"When was Miley hanging out with you and why is she calling you?" I asked, sounding just a tad worried.

"I was actually hanging with Nick but she came over and I have no idea." He said with a shrug.

"You can call her back. I don't care." I said, turning back to _House._

"Mmkay, are you for shizzle?" he asked, making sure it was cleared with me. He was so sweet.

"Yah, it's fine." Although I expected him to just call her right there, he went into the hallway. I sighed and looked back up at the calender, then at my watch. _He'll say it soon._

- - - - - -

"He forgot my birthday!" I yelled once I had shut the door, him leaving. My mom came from the office, knowingly hearing me, and gave me a 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look.

"What? What? What? What?" I asked, rushing over to her, giving her my angelic puppy dog eyes.

"Nothing, you'll find out soon." She answered. _This was gonna be a long evening._

- - - - - - -

"Ahh man, Lillz! I'm so sorry he forgot! What a cruddy boyfriend!" Miley yelled from her Hannah closet. I was flipping through radio stations and landed on her new single, G.N.O. (Girls Night Out).'

"Oh em gee! We should totally have a girl's night out!" I flipped my hair back, kewpie doll style, knowing she knew the actual idea was serious.

"Dude, we should!" she said back, coming out wearing her new Hannah uggs.

"What do you want to do?"

"I know exactly what we should do…" her voice was well planned and she nodded her head up and down, wiggling her eyebrows. Next thing I knew, I was being pulled into the local Wal-Mart and pulled to the nearest candy aisle. I laughed once I knew what she was doing. We stocked up on everything. Chips, ice cream, Jolly-Ranchers, Chocolate Kisses, Cotton Candy in a bag – everything you could imagine.

"This will be so much fun." Miley giggled when she picked up 'Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and the new Now Hits CD.'

"Aha! You know it girly face!" I squealed back and we made our way to the check-out.

Once back at Miley's house we ordered a pizza and popped in the movie. It was great. We only made it half way through the movie until we decided to listen to music. I had totally forgotten about Joe forgetting my birthday until Miley said he was on the phone. I rolled my eyes and turned the music down a little bit.

"Duh! I totally forgot! For sure. On it." Her voice was the only thing in the room at the moment and I had become curious as to what he was saying to her. She said goodbye and pushed me onto her vanity seat.

"What the Jonas?" I asked surprised, not knowing at all what she was up to.

"I'm giving you a make-over!" she yelled over the music. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I _could_ use it.

- - - - - -

"Great. All dressed up and no where to go." I pouted and rested my elbow on my leg, chin in hand. I scanned my outfit like I had earlier in algebra class. My black ballet flats with the small white polkadot bow on it were clean as a whistle and my black leggings were complimenting my knees and thighs and the denim skirt over them. My shirt that was off white and had black bleeding hearts on it was completely my style. I couldn't help but smile just a little.

"You have somewhere to go." Miley smirked and dragged me back downstairs.

"What the crap are you talking about?" I demanded once we had reached the door. My question was answered when she opened the door revealing a breath-taking Joe Jonas. His hair was straight like usual, it was naturally, kind of curly and his bright pink shirt had the words, 'I'm with the birthday girl' on the bottom. His denim pants made me smile, the boy was always wearing tapered legs, he told me he only wore jeans on special occasions. He had a bouquet of flowers and had a smile to make the outfit.

I squealed and kissed him hard on the lips, "Happy birthday, Lilly.' He whispered in my ear.

Miley shooed us off and he opened the car door for me. Once we were inside I couldn't wipe the goofy smile off my face. Although, he had an even goofier one on, it was a cute moment. He put his arm around me as he started the car and I sunk inside his arms.

These were the reason I loved this boy. Everything about him made everybody feel special. Even a **_not so_** _forgotten birthday princess_…

- - - - -

**Author's Notes: Wow. I'm startled at how rushed the ending was. I might re-write it but I hightly doubt it. I want you guys to imagine what he did for Lilly. Although I might make it a two shot.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME.**

**Yesh, this was the sucky oneshot I'm dedicating to myself. I turn 17 and I wish Joe Jonas would do something like this for me. How wonderfully joyous, eh?**

**Mucho luv & forgotten birthdays at which my family and friends haven't and never will do,**

**Taylor Tay is Off da Chain On her Beeee Daay. xoxo**


End file.
